


Birds and Bees

by Kien Rugastelo (cein)



Series: The Talk [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Coming of Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cein/pseuds/Kien%20Rugastelo
Summary: Fai sits Syaoran down for The Talk.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Li Syaoran
Series: The Talk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932487
Kudos: 17





	Birds and Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerspeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerspeaks/gifts).



> Warning for Fai getting misgendered at the store (he isn't upset about it).
> 
> Inspired by a comment of "Fact of Life".

Kurogane had reached the bathroom first, but that didn’t stop Fai from fretfully flitting about just outside it. He couldn’t hear what was going on behind the closed door, but it wasn’t a fight. That didn’t exactly make Fai feel any better.

So when Kurogane exited the room and promptly clapped both hands down on Fai’s shoulders and declared that he had a mission for him, Fai didn’t waste any time.

* * *

Fai had run the whole way to the store, and had only given the products in his hands a cursory glance before selecting one of each kind. There was no way to know what Sakura preferred, and he didn’t want to keep her waiting any longer than necessary, and it was definitely wiser to have a backup supply than not anyway. His anxiety must have been palpable, because the elderly man in front of him in (the unfortunately long) line turned around, squinting Fai’s way despite his glasses. “Are you alright, young lady?”

Fai didn’t bother correcting him. “My daughter — ”

The man peeked down at the packages in Fai’s arms, Fai having forgone a basket in his haste, and seemed to immediately understand. “Oh dear,” he mumbled to himself before turning forward again. “Let her through, we have an emergency here!”

The line ahead parted like the Red Sea, and Fai was just grateful not to have to waste any more time.

* * *

When Kurogane stepped out of the bathroom for the second time, he was much less hurried, and Fai felt a bit of relief at that. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Kurogane assured him, and Fai let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding.

“I can take over if you like,” Fai offered. It wasn’t so much that he doubted Kurogane could handle the conversation — Kurogane was, afterall, the kind of person who could power through anything — as that Fai wanted to be sure Sakura got all the correct information. If there were gaps in Kurogane’s knowledge, it was better if Fai handled the rest.

“I got it; Souma put everyone through the course,” Kurogane confirmed. “Besides, she might think we’re making a huge deal about it if we switch off now.”

It made sense, so Fai didn’t push. “I’ll handle Syaoran-kun when he gets home.”

“It’s a deal,” Kurogane confirmed as he started towards Sakura’s bedroom.

“I’ll throw her things in the wash when she’s done with the shower!” Fai called after him. Kurogane only acknowledged that with a wave, and Fai made himself scarce so Sakura could return to Kurogane with a bit of privacy. It wouldn’t do to overwhelm her just now.

* * *

Syaoran had barely stepped in through the door when Fai called him into the bedroom for some privacy, and Syaoran came, though with an uncertain look on his face. “Is everything alright, Fai-san?”

“Everything’s fine,” Fai assured him from his perch on the desk, gesturing for Syaoran to sit on the bed. “We just need to have a discussion about something that happened today. No one’s in trouble,” he added swiftly when an anxious look crossed Syaoran’s face.

Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed with some hesitation. “What happened?”

“Sakura-chan reached a certain milestone today,” Fai announced delicately. “You might notice that she’s a bit more emotional than usual sometimes from now on. It won’t be anything any of us did — she’s just in a bit of pain and her hormones are a bit high — but we need to be sensitive to her needs and make this as easy on her as possible, ok?”

“Of course!” Syaoran confirmed a bit fretfully, “I’d never — !”

“I know,” Fai assured him with a wave of his hand. “I know you’d never be cruel to Sakura-chan like that. But she might ask you for a favor from time to time, like to get something from the store for her. It might be awkward, but we don’t want her to feel embarrassed for asking for help during a difficult time, so I’m going to ask you to help her if you can, even if the things she asks for may be personal. We want her to feel comfortable asking for help, and there’s nothing shameful about picking up things like sanitary products for her health and comfort, no matter what anyone else says, okay?”

“You mean like tampons,” Syaoran deduced, looking faintly embarrassed to name them out loud.

“That’s right,” Fai confirmed. “Now, I know this is going to be a bit awkward, but it’s important for you to be honest with me, alright?” Syaoran nodded earnestly, and Fai smiled. He always found Syaoran’s eagerness endearing. “Syaoran-kun, has anyone ever gone over sex and puberty with you?”

Syaoran blushed a bit at that. “N-not really. My father passed when I was still pretty young, and..”

“That’s okay,” Fai assured him again, glad that Syaoran — the scholar of the group — was not too proud to admit when he had gaps in his knowledge. “I’m sure you’ve noticed some changes in your body since you were little?” Syaoran nodded at that and Fai continued. “It’s a sign that you’re becoming an adult. Your penis will grow as well as your testicles, and your voice will eventually drop as well. You might even get a deep deep voice like Kuro-sama has. In the meantime, it might squeak a bit sometimes. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, just your body adjusting to the new changes, okay?”

“Did your voice squeak, Fai-san?”

“All the time!” Fai confirmed. “And sometimes people laughed, but that’s because it can be a funny sound. None of us would ever laugh to make you feel bad, alright?”

“Alright,” Syaoran agreed, seeming to gather himself. “Was that..?”

“No, we’ve still got some more things to talk about,” Fai said. “Now because you’re becoming an adult, you will be getting some adult feelings, and want to do adult things that have adult consequences, like having sex, and it’s important to know what’s okay and what isn’t okay so that you’re safe, and the people you may be doing adult things with are safe. Have you noticed sometimes that you get sexual feelings and your penis starts to get hard?”

“It sometimes just does it on its own,” Syaoran admitted, not meeting Fai’s eyes.

“That’s normal,” Fai assured him. “Especially if you’re doing something that makes emotions run high. Your hormones start to get going, and you might get a bit erect. It’s a completely normal reaction, and there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. If you leave it alone, it will go back down by itself when you calm down. Or, if you’re alone and you feel like it, you can touch it and make yourself feel good, and it will go down after you have an orgasm. There’s nothing wrong with that, either.”

Syaoran’s face grew a bit red just then. “I, ah, I know how to masturbate, Fai-san.”

Fai kept the laugh out of his voice so as not to embarrass Syaoran any further. “Good! Then we don’t have to talk anymore about that unless you have any questions?” Syaoran shook his head. “Alright, now if you and someone else have sexual feelings and want to act on them together, it’s important to be careful and listen to each other. There are a lot of different ways to have sex, and as long as you’re both ok with everything and not hurting each other, everything’s alright, but there are some precautions you should take.

“The most important one is to wear a condom. Sexual fluids might have diseases in them, and if you or your partner have had sex with someone else before, you might pass on a disease and not know it, but condoms can help prevent that. So if you’re having sex with multiple people, it’s important to go to the doctor once in a while to check for disease, just to be safe. Almost every sexual disease can be treated, and there’s no shame in catching one — it can happen sometimes no matter how careful you are — but you have a duty to yourself and your partner to be honest about it and to keep diseases from spreading, okay?”

“Okay,” Syaoran agreed.

“Now the other reason condoms are important is that they can help prevent pregnancy if you’re having sex with someone who can get pregnant. Unless you’re both ready to have a baby, you must wear a condom every time you have sex with your penis in someone’s vagina. If a pregnancy happens, you’re just as responsible as your partner and you need to support them in every decision they make, but ultimately what they do with their body is their choice, and you need to respect that, no matter how you feel about that decision, okay?”

Syaoran fidgeted a bit. “What if they want the baby, but I don’t?”

Fai smiled gently. “You don’t have to be in the baby’s life, but if that happens, you need to acknowledge that you had a part in making it. Your partner might need support, and you should provide it in whatever way you can. Babies are a lot of work and need a lot of resources, and the honorable thing to do is to come to an agreement together about what your responsibilities are in that situation. Does that sound fair?”

Syaoran nodded, adjusting his posture to sit cross-legged on the bed. “It’s fair.”

“Of course, if you have sex in ways that your sperm does not get in a vagina, like with hands or mouths, you won’t have that problem. Or if you never have sexual feelings at all or decide you never want sex,” Fai continued with a bit of a laugh in his voice. “That’s also alright — there are people like that, too — but if you do decide to do sexual things with another person, it’s important that you both  _ really _ want to. If your partner isn’t sober or is any way uncertain, then you don’t do it. It’s called consent, and it works the other way around, too — if you aren’t 100% on board, you don’t do it. Don’t ever let someone pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do.”

“I wouldn’t pressure anyone into having sex, Fai-san,” Syaoran cut in, a bit distressed at the idea that someone would think that he would do such a thing.

“I know you wouldn’t on purpose, Syaoran-kun,” Fai assured him lightly. “But sometimes people are anxious. They might have past experiences that might make them afraid to say No to you, no matter how gently you treat them. It’s very important that you pay attention to all the cues, and if you have any reason to believe they don’t want to, or even if it looks like they might have changed their mind after you’ve started, you stop. Every time. And if you ever change your mind, you must also tell your partner to stop. It’s very important to communicate what you want and to ask what your partner wants at every step to make sure you’re both okay and having fun.”

Syaoran nodded solemnly. “Of course.”

Fai crossed his legs at the knee, leaning forward a bit. “Do you have any questions for me?”

Syaoran thought it over. “I think I’m ok, but if I have some, I’ll ask later if that’s ok.”

“It’s always ok, Syaoran-kun,” Fai assured him. “And if I’m not available, I’m sure Kuro-chan can answer anything I can. We both care about you and want you to be safe, and that also goes for getting condoms. A lot of worlds won’t sell them to people your age, so if you want some, one of us will buy them for you if you ask. Same thing with lubrication. Sex is much more fun and safe when everything is good and slippery, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good,” Fai said, hopping off the desk. “Now why don’t you go upstairs and ask if there’s anything special Sakura-chan would like for dinner?”

“I will,” Syaoran agreed, already heading towards the door, “Thanks, Fai-san!”

“No problem!” Fai called after him, exiting the room at a much less hurried pace to find Kurogane lingering there, much as Fai had done to him an hour ago. “And how is Kuro-spy?”

“I forgot to talk to her about diseases,” Kurogane said, looking faintly embarrassed about it, “And stopping during.”

“If you want, I can tell her about it later,” Fai offered without any teasing.

“No, I should do it. Later,” Kurogane decided.

“Kuro-daddy’s going to give his daughter a break, hmm?” Fai asked, at which Kurogane only nodded. “Such a sensitive father,” he added, turning to make his way to the kitchen.

“You, too,” Kurogane said, which caused Fai to pause right there in the doorway. “You’re a good father, too.”

Fai’s smile went wide and he twitched his shoulder, indicating he wanted Kurogane to come with him, and so Kurogane did, settling against one counter while Fai checked the contents of the fridge. “Did I tell you? Some blind old man mistook me for a woman at the store today.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I didn’t have the heart to correct him.”

“Does it bother you?”

Fai used the fridge door to hide his face as he considered that. “I think it would have before,” he decided, “But mommy is mommy, afterall. Everyone important to me knows, so it’s okay — once in a while, anyway.”

“When they’re not being a bastard about it,” Kurogane confirmed with no question in his voice.

Fai’s smile then was genuine. It was nice to be understood so easily. “Precisely.”

Syaoran burst through the door then with the news that Sakura had asked for stew, so they dropped the subject in favor of putting together a shopping list for the missing ingredients. And when Syaoran volunteered to handle the shopping trip himself, Fai was more than a little proud. He was a good kid, and together they were a good family, and just to himself, Fai promised to keep them that way as long as he could.


End file.
